Freezing Rain
by Omni-chan
Summary: A collection of Gray/Juvia drabbles
1. Warmth

**Drabble 1: Warmth**

Silently, she runs a finger over the blue wool fabric. Letting the roughness of it rush against her skin. She chews on her bottom lip and remembers the warmth it had brought her at one time. When the rain fell and fell and fell around her. When it chilled her to the bone, the fabric of this coat enveloped her in warmth. She draws her digit away and ponders putting it back on. How long had it been since she wore it? She guessed about six months, but it seemed just like yesterday. She closed her eyes and this time placed her whole hand on the coat, letting memories good and bad fill her mind. She turned at the sound of feet approaching, blue eyes drifting open to trace the outline of a man standing before her in a towel. Hair still dripping from his shower. She blushes and smiles as his cold lips find a place on her neck. He doesn't say anything to her about the coat, she once wore. Instead He wraps his arms around her, hoping that despite his ice she will find warmth in his embrace.

"Gray..." She whispers and indeed she has found a new warmth here in his arms.


	2. Date

**Drabble 2: Date**

He grimaces as he looks in the mirror, tugging uncomfortable at the bow tie wrapped around his neck. He just doesn't know about this, it seems awfully...awfully...not right. Sure he's worn a bow tie, but that was for a job.

"Erza, I think this is a bad idea." He states, looking up from his neck to catch the eye of the Titania of Fairy Tail standing behind him. Her eyes flash and he regrets telling her that.

"Gray," She states as she walks over to him, clamping her overly strong hand on his shoulder, crushing it. "You must look nice for your date with Juvia." At that Gray grimaced even more and wish he could-like the water mage- melt into a puddle and ooze away or something. This 'date' had not been his idea at all. Rather he had been against the whole thing. But Lucy had mentioned something about Juvia being really nice and blah blah and then Erza had threaten to hurt him if he didn't. And well when Erza tells you to do something, you listen. He barely notices when Erza's hand looses, her armor chinging against each other as she turns. He has turned his focus back on the bow tie, determined to blame it for his current situation.

Gray" Erza murmers trying to get the ice mage's attention. He pointedly decides to ignore her, maybe if he does she will go away and this 'date' will never happen. Of course this is Erza and she isn't one who takes to be ignored. So instead of going away, she rather roughly jabs her elbow into his side. He turns to see Juvia standing in the doorway, a blush covering her cheeks. Her pink dress clings nicely to her breasts and he can't help remembering when he first met and fought her. He too begins blushing when he remembers how he accidently groped her.

"I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone then." Erza smacks him rather hard on the back before slinking out the door. Both mages stand awkwardly for a moment before Juvia suddenly strides forward, arms reaching up to Gray's neck. Silently she undoes his bowtie, keeping her eyes trained down at the ground, blush deepening.

"Gray-sama looks silly with this thing on." She explains as she takes a step back. Gray smiles and thinks that maybe this date won't be so bad afterall.


	3. Not Girlfriend

He doesn't mind (too much) that she has proclaimed herself as his girlfriend. After all that just means he won't have to look for a love life himself. Plus she is bound to keep any potential annoying fan girl away. Thus letting him focus on his missions and fights with Nasu. Granted Juvia can be insanely clingy and annoying. But all he has to do is glare and her and tell her to go hang out with Lucy or something. He always feels bad when he does that though. She always looks so heart broken. Like a kicked puppy.

But! GAH! It shouldn't be that be that big a deal if he wants a bit of personal space. Besides she isn't his real girlfriend! Even if she makes him delicious bentos every day and her magic compliments his. Even if her hand almost always finds its way into his and he doesn't say anything about it because her hand fits so perfectly within his. The fact remains that she is NOT his girlfriend.

He should probably tell her this. You know...so she can move on and stuff. After all it isn't fair to let her continue with this infatuation, when it isn't going anywhere. But he thinks he will put off telling her, she isn't his girlfriend for just a bit longer. Mostly because her bentos are really good. Not because he cares about her feelings or because her face is the last thing on his mind as he falls asleep.


	4. Shatter

She ignores the rain that drips from her eyes, instead tries to focus on the steady pitter patter falling outside her window. Pitter, patter, pitter, patter. The rain heavy and hard, drowning out all sounds. All except, the muffled ones coming through the walls.

She lifts a pale hand up, whisking away the tears. Against her better judgement, she rises and presses an ear against the thin wall. The muffled noises increasing in volume. As much as she would like to deny it, she knows his voices. He low baritone voice, filled with a hint of warmness that belies his magic affiliation. Every moan of his, every panted whisper shatters her heart a little more.

She wants to hate the card mage who is currently screaming the ice mage's name loudly. But she can't, because while Cana surely knew of her crush on Gray, she had no claim on the ice man. Juvia's hands quiver as she presses her head harder against the wall. Her heart screams for her to walk away. But she is frozen-as if trapped by his ice- to that spot against the wall.

She tells herself that tomorrow she won't run up to him with a smile on her face. That she won't dive into the spot next to him on the bench. Tomorrow, she'll go walk around the town and get to know some other guild members. Tomorrow, she'll forget about him. But she knows, she is lying to herself because now matter how much her heart shatters with every moan, she'll always love him.


	5. In the Rain

Just a super short drabble.

* * *

He knows that she blames herself whenever it rains. He can tell by the way her shoulders stiffen and how she bristles with a mixture of angry and hurt whenever someone comments on how depressing the rain is. Between his own experience in fighting her and the little bits of information he has managed to glean from Gazille about there time before Fairy Tail, she as always alone. No one wanted a rain girl. And he feels a bit bad about the things he said during their fight. He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings.

So the next time Fiore has a long rainy stretch, he goes out of his way to find her. Because he knows that she is worried that everyone will soon hate her. That once again, she will be alone in this world and for some reason, he really doesn't want her to feel this way. Eventually he finds her, sitting on a bench in the park. Her umbrella lying discarded on the ground. He slides unto the wet bench, settling in next to her. And honestly, he doesn't mind too much, when her sobs make the rain fall harder. Wordlessly he just wraps his arms around her and ensures her that she'll never be alone again.


	6. Staring at the Clouds

This little drabble is dedicted to both sheponfire and shybutterflykiss as they both decided that Juvia needed fluff in her life. I hope you two enjoy this!

* * *

They lie in the grass together. Shoulders just barely touching. Every once in awhile, the rain woman lifts a hand to her mouth, hiding her giggles. And for his part, the ice mage does his best to not look to indignant. Soon they are back to pointing at the clouds, each exclaiming like children what the shapes remind them of. Juvia, for the most part stays quiet. After all, every cloud reminds her of Gray-sama. Instead, she is content just listen to him as he rattles off what he thinks each cloud looks like. A rabbit, dog, chicken and once even Happy. She doesn't see any of them. But to her that doesn't matter and yes she nods -a little too vigorously- about his comment on that one cloud looking like the master.

They drift into silence and time stretches away. Juvia worries that she has started to bore him. Nervously, she chews on her lower lip wishing, she could think of something to say to him. She desperately doesn't want this moment to end.

"That reminds me of you." He says suddenly and she is confused. For in the silence, the clouds have drifted away and there is nothing left but the clear blue sky and the sun. He clears his throat and repeats.

"That reminds me of you." He shifts, sitting up and draws his face near hers. "It reminds me of you because of how beautiful it is." Juvia stares deep into his eyes, breath catching in her throat.

"Gray-sama..." She whispers softly, eyes filling with tears. She doesn't have time to say much else as Grays lips have captured hers in a tender kiss.


	7. Silk

So here we are getting slightly racier with the drabbles. Ohohoho. I kinda felt like this was a cheesy romance novel as I wrote it. XD Sex sex sex sex sex, so if you are uncomfortable or underage or hate cheesy romance type drabbles don't read this chapter.

* * *

The silk negligee slides off her easily. Pooling around her feet. Hesitantly, she steps out of it. Her bare form, even paler in the moonlight.

"Gray-sama" her words barely audible as she moves towards him. His mouth is on her and she closes her eyes. Noting, that despite his magic, his lips are hot against her skin as it travels along her collarbone. She moans as his teeth scrape across her skin and she finds herself pressing into him. His hands cup her buttocks, lifting her off the ground. She wraps her legs around him, grinding herself into him. She can feel him straining against his pants. She briefly wonders, why him of all people would still have his clothes on. But soon she is distracted by his teeth biting harder on her collarbone.

Her moan is louder this time and she grinds harder against him, her womanhood throbbing. Gently he lies her on the bed, crouching over her. She stares up into his eyes lustfully.

"Juvia, I..." she cuts him off with a soft finger against his lips, speaking no words for none need to be spoken. She trusts him not to hurt her. Her hands reach for the belt buckle that is no longer there and she smiles coyly at him, lifting her hips up to met his. He bites back a moan as he feels his manhood press against the inside of her thigh. His head dips down to capture her lips with his. She gasps against them, as cold fingers pinch a nipple, rolling it roughly between.

"Gray-sama," She begs into his ear, pressing harder into him. His lips are once again hot against her collarbone as he slowly enters her. She bites her lips, to keep from crying out in pain, but soon she is matching his rhythm as he thrusts into her. Her moans are at their loudest now and she is fairly certain that her neighbors can hear them. She doesn't care though as soon a tingling sensation can be felt from deep within her loins. It washes over her whole body, she closes her eyes and white spots dance behind the lids. She opens them, to find Gray's dark eyes staring into her blue ones. His forehead pressed against hers. They both pant, trying to catch their breath.

"Juvia loves Gray-sa..." She doesn't get to finish before his lips capture hers again and she feels that burning in her loins once more.


	8. Drip Drip Drop

THis is my longest one yet in this collection. And actually I should publish this as a stand alone story. But you all are wanting an update on this collection. Next time I promise to go back to my les than 500 words updates. :P

I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews! Because of your words of love and encouragement, I was able to get this one out for you all. I hope you enjoy it. I really loved writing this one and it is by far one of my favourite ones that I have written.

* * *

She had met him on a rainy day. He had stood in front of her. The rain having already soaked him to the bone. He ran a hand through his sopping hair and gave her an apologetic smile. A half drowned rat-that is what he reminded her of. She would have felt sorry for him, except she had long since stopped caring how her unfortunate powers affected others.

He invites her to dinner, if she would just share her umbrella. She moves to step past him, ignoring his question. But his left arm snakes around her waist and he presses her tightly to his side. Guiding her towards a small restaurant. Normally, should have cut someone in half with her water slice for being so bold. But all she can think of, is how uncomfortable the rings on his finger are as they dig into her side. And about how this would be her first date.

Somehow, he has charmed his way into her life. She isn't sure how it happened, but she doesn't feel like such a lonely rain girl anymore. Despite herself, she thinks she is falling in love. He is quiet when they make love. His grunts barely audible and too fast he is done and rolling off of her. Always as he drifts to sleep, he mumbles something about wanting to take her out on his boat, to go fishing. She never answers him, just stares at the ceiling and listens to the rain drops taunting her.

Drip Drip Drip Drop Drip Drop Drip Drop Drop Mine! Mine! Mine! Juvia! Juvia!

She finally confesses to him on a rainy night. She confesses her love for him and how she is ameonna. She isn't afraid of lonliness anymore. He loves her, she knows this, Bora loves her, she is sure. He ends the relationship two days later. Or rather he tells her to break up with him. She doesn't look him in the eyes. Instead choosing to stare at a piece of lint on his shoulder. She vaguely hears him say something about not being able to go fishing. But she isn't paying attention to him, she is busy listening for the sound of her heartbreaking. Surprising, she just feels numb. It is the rain's teasing chant that hurts more.

Drip Drip Drip Drop Drip Drop Drip Drop Drop Mine! Mine! Mine! Juvia! Juvia!

She had met him on a rainy day. She had begun to drown in on herself. People's and stares had begun to haunt her dreams. But none tormented her more than the rain.

Drip Drip Drip Drop Drip Drop Drip Drop Drop Mine! Mine! Mine! Juvia! Juvia!

He had extended his hand towards her, a grin on his face. He accepted the rain woman. Accepted her as much as a power hungry wizard could accept. As long as she successfully completed missions, he didn't threaten to kick her back out on the streets. When she appeared in Socerer Weekly, Jose threw his arms around her shoulders, proclaiming that their centerfold was far prettier than that of the nasty Fairy Tail's centerfold.

Juvia didn't say anything. And when Master Jose left, she turned from her sour faced spread to Mira Jane's sunny faced one and wondered what it would be like to be this happy. The rain continued to beat down its chant on the guild's rooftop.

Drip Drip Drip Drop Drip Drop Drip Drop Drop Mine! Mine! Mine! Juvia! Juvia!

Soon she is S-classed ranked. Soon she is on a team. The Elemental Four, someone once sneers at them. The name sticks and for once the lonley rain girl doesn't feel so alone. Her team begrudingly accepts her. And that is all she can ask for. She wishes she could have a deeper bond with them. But no one wants to be around a rain girl longer than needed. So when they step away from her after a mission, she is left alone in the rain. Listening to it's tormenting chant.

Drip Drip Drip Drop Drip Drop Drip Drop Drop Mine! Mine! Mine! Juvia! Juvia!

She meets him on a rainy day. Just like every day in her life. Master Jose had sent her team out to capture a Lucy Heartfilia. To bring her back from Fairy Tail. Somehow things had gone from easy to compicated. And the mission had gone from a kidnapping to an all out war between the two guilds. And when she stood opposite of him, he offered her no smiles. Lips just set in grim determination. The rain pouring down around them, its chants louder than ever before.

Drip Drip Drip Drop Drip Drop Drip Drop Drop Mine! Mine! Mine! Juvia! Juvia!

The fluttering in her heart suprises her. What was this feeling She felt like she couldn't breathe. She turns and walks away. This fluttering in her heart, she can't fight with this feeling. She gains her senses immediately and traps him in her water lock. Only to falter again as she sees he is wounded. She falls to the ground as he breaks her water lock. The ice shards spraying around her like a million little diamonds. And for a moment the man named Gray seems like a prince. Their battle rages on. The rain falls harder. Its chanting fills her in every part of her body.

Drip Drip Drip Drop Drip Drop Drip Drop Drop Mine! Mine! Mine! Juvia! Juvia!

And suddenly she is trapped in his ice. Then she is falling and she finds she doesn't care. As the ground rises up to meet her, she knows she will shatter into a thousand pieces. But she doesn't care. She embraces her fate. His hand that molds the ice is surprisingly warm. The chanting of the rain begins to fade.

Drip Drip Drip Drop ….

She met him on a day the sun finally shines for her.


End file.
